Sonic Scream
The power to emit highly enhanced scream of a high amplitude. Sub-power of Sound Attacks. Variation of Sound Wave Generation. Also Called * Canary Cry * Ghostly Wail * Hypersonic Scream * Soundwave Scream * Super Scream * Supersonic Scream * Ultrasonic Scream Capabilities User can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes. Applications *Ballistic Scream *Counter Vibration *Enhanced Roar *Pain Inducement *Psionic Equilibrium Distortion *Sound Beam Emission **Razor Wind *Vibration Emission Associations *Ballistic Scream *Sense Manipulation *Sound Attacks *Sound Manipulation *Ultimate Sonics *Voice Manipulation Limitations *Sound Absorption renders direct use useless. *May not work against Sound Immunity or Sound Nullification. *May not have hearing or vocal protection, making use of this ability painful. *Flow of sound waves often natural often causing accidental destruction to nearby objects. *May cause unintentional harm to distant targets, including beings with sensitive/enhanced/superhuman hearing. *Sound/sonic waves can be reflected off certain objects, like mirrors. *Rendered utterly useless when the user is gagged by any means. Known Users Cartoons Live Action TV Video Games Gallery Cartoons Eco Echo.jpg|Echo Echo (Ben 10) can scream at ultrasonic frequencies. Blitzwolver_subsonic_howl.png|Blitzwolfer (Ben 10) unleashing a sonic howl. BigSuperheroWish094.png|Sanjay/The Sonic Youth (Fairly Odd Parents) Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Canimals - Nia's Fears (EP59) (Halloween Special).gif|When Nia (Canimals) was ether scared, sad or worried, She unleashes her sonic scream. Comics StH_245_Thrash's_Scream.jpg|Thrash the Tasmanian Devil (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) File:220px-Blackcanary11.jpg|Black Canary (DC Comics) uses her unusually strong, powerful and destructive sonic Canary Cry. Superman Scream.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) screams Mongul's name, sending those around him flying. Supergirl_Scream.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) demonstrates Black_Bolt_screaming.jpg|Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) Siryn super.png|Siryn (Marvel Comics) Films pushreview.jpg|Bleeders (Push) have the ability to emit high-pitched screams. In the picture here, they use their cries to blow up a fish market. Live Action TV Lorne-angel-4836308-1024-768.jpg|Lorne (Angel) is able to hold a song note at any pitch indefinitely; at the worst, his screams can shatter glass and destroy demons. Lorne Sonic Scream.png|Lorne emits a sonic scream. Echoscream.jpg|Echo DeMille (Heroes) amplifying his voice to create a sonic scream. Kira Sonic Screams.jpg|Kira Ford (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) using her sonic scream ability. File:Tor_sonic_scream.png|Silver Banshee (Smallville TV Series) using Sonic Scream. Lydia onic scream.gif|Lydia Martin (Teen Wolf), a banshee, use her scream to drown out all other surroundings sounds so she can focus on what only she wants to hear. Lydia scream 1.gif|Losing control over her power, Lydia is unable to resist to the urge to scream. A hellhound jumps in and ... Lydia scream 2.gif|... use their supernatural connection and his power to muffle, most of, what would've been her deadliest scream yet. Manga/Anime File:Wail_of_Fire.png|Setsuki (Black Cat) using his Wail of Fire. File:Jerome_Guizbatt's_The_Roar.png|Jerome Guizbatt (Bleach) using The Roar to amplify his roars into sound-based shock waves capable of maiming and killing lower-ranked Soul Reapers. Yuuki_Shatters_Windows.png|Tenpouin Yuuki (Code: Breaker) screaming loud enough to shatter all the windows. File:Level_4_Akuma_Screaming.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) screaming so powerfully it causes massive vertigo. File:Baby's_Revenge_Blast.png|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) using his Revenge Blast by screaming with his immense ki. File:Gotenks_using_Vice_Shout.png|Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) screaming so loudly that his Vice Shout manages to shatter the dimensional barrier. File:Boo's_Angry_Shout.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) using his Angry Shout simply because he was angry, distorting the weather and hurting even two Saiyan's ears. Dimension scream.jpg|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) screams so loud, he can shatter the dimensional barrier. File:Oob's_Angry_Shout.png|Uub (Dragon Ball Z) using his Angry Shout to release a powerful shock wave when Goku insulted his mother. File:Taigokumaru's_Sonic_Scream.png|Taigokumaru (InuYasha) can release sonic blasts mixed with demonic energy that can easily destroy an entire village. File:Symphony_for_the_Devil.png|Kanade Kamiya (Rosario + Vampire Season II) using his Symphony for the Devil. File:Meikō_Shōkai-Ha.png|Byakko (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Meikō Shōkai-Ha to release a densely oscillating scream that can break molecular bonds. Video Games Skyrim_the_real_fus_ro_dah_mod.jpg|The Unrelenting Force technique (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) in action. Exploud_Hyper_Voice.png|Exploud (Pokemon) using Hyper Voice. Sentret_Hyper_Voice.png|Sentret (Pokemon) using Hyper Voice. Octavio no background.png|As a master vocalist, Octavio (Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves) can emit a sonic scream of red rings to attack. Shriek.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries